Daphne Carson
Daphne Marie Carson is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a member of the drama club. Daphne is playful, funny, and lively and spreads happiness towards everyone! Appearance Daphne is 5'4 with a slender build with shoulder-length bright blonde hair and dark green eyes. Her wardrobe is pretty standard for a preteen; she wears hoodies, shorts, and jeans like most of her peers, but wears quirky graphic tees with goofy phrases or pictures on them. Personality When Daphne is first introduced, she is seen as a genuinely happy person. She is friendly towards everyone that is nice to her, funny, and optimistic. One would assume that Daphne is popular and has friends, but in reality, she is lonely. At first, many people don't seem to like her because they don't find her funny or smart, but as they get to know her, they see that she is actually not so annoying after all. Daphne tries to be optimistic about things as much as she can. She is open to trying new things and tries to make the most out of every bad situation she gets herself into. The only thing that she can't tolerate is math, which is something she despises with a passion. Her struggle with her math grades is something that she deals with a lot throughout the series. Despite her utter hatred for the dreaded subject, Daphne stays optimistic about passing the class with help from her friends. Notable Moments Unlike the majority of the main characters, Daphne is introduced in ''New Girls. ''It is revealed that she had attended the Lovett School, a private school in Atlanta, in elementary school, but decided to attend Lakewood, a public school, after she confesses to her parents that she doesn't enjoy private school. Daphne was unhappy in private school because she struggled with her ADHD diagnosis, her grades, and her loneliness of not having any friends. Unfortunately, her life doesn't change right away when she starts attending Lakewood. However, in early March, she finds friends in Maryann Chang and Regina Daniels, two new girls in her health class. Later that day, Maryann introduces Daphne to one of her other new friends, Chloe, and they meet her group of friends. Chloe and her friend Arabella invite the new girls to come to the drama club with them. Daphne has already been to the drama club before, but she is not an active member because she hasn't come to many meetings. Her parents do not allow her to attend because they think she should focus on her grades, which are very poor. When a conflict arises between Maryann and Chloe, Daphne feels stuck in the middle between her friends and feels rejected when both girls become angry at her. When Daphne feels like she is back at square one, she finds friendship in Ellie Jackson, one of Chloe and Arabella's friends. Ellie offers to help Daphne with her schoolwork and tries to mend the conflict between Maryann and Chloe. Daphne feels reassured that she will do better in school and find her place at Lakewood. By ''Ellie's Secret, ''Daphne and Ellie become close friends. Daphne also becomes close with Maryann, Chloe, and Arabella. On a spring break trip that the girls go on, Daphne confides to Chloe and Ellie that she had been afraid of diving into a pool, but conquers that fear when she jumps off the diving board at a hotel pool. Most of her friends are proud of her, but Daphne feels like Ellie is less than enthusiastic when she snaps at her for seemingly no reason; this causes a rift in their friendship. Ellie finally confesses to all of her friends that she is afraid of the dark, but Daphne, who is still mad at her, laughs in her face until Ellie says offensive statements towards her. Eventually, Daphne and Ellie apologize for their rude remarks and become friends again. ''Audition Anxiety ''focuses on Daphne's struggles in math and how it is affecting her dreams of stardom when it comes to the drama club. Throughout the story, Daphne attempts to improve her math grades so she doesn't have to worry about the class and so she can focus on practicing her audition for the spring musical. After becoming frustrated with her unimproving low grades in the class, she decides to cheat on an important project by paying for the answers online, but decides not to use the answers after her friends discourage it and help her complete the project. However, she gets caught by her teacher after another student reports her for cheating and ends up getting detention the same afternoon as the auditions for the musical. Daphne is very hurt and upset about this at first, but after talking with her friends, she decides to talk to Mr. Barton and apologize for her actions. Mr. Barton advises that she attends after-school tutoring, which is something she ends up enjoying. Daphne also finds a way to audition for the musical without being at the actual auditions, and this earns her a small but well-deserving role that doesn't get in the way of her schoolwork. In ''Leaders of the School, ''Daphne attempts to have a positive attitude about math until she learns that her teacher is Mr. Bergman, a boring and grumpy man with a monotone voice. Daphne quickly falls behind in the class, but lies to her parents about doing well in the class. When Mr. Bergman sends an email to the Carsons about Daphne's grades, her parents are angry and forbid her from being in the drama club and participating in school activities with her friends. Eventually, Daphne apologizes and vows to do better in math. In ''The Summer Before High School, ''Daphne finds herself in another math-based dilemma when her parents enroll her in summer school for Fairfield. Because Daphne is unmotivated to be at summer school, she annoys her tutor, Eric, who eventually snaps at her and tells her that she is not ready to be in high school, which makes her lose confidence. After Daphne confides in her family about how she hates tutoring, her family finally apologize for being hard on her over her grades for the past few years. Daphne apologizes to Eric and begins to have a better attitude about summer school. She is one of the people who is initially shocked and upset when she learns that Chloe might be moving away. She initially feels upset when Chloe decides to attend a different high school from her and their friends, but she eventually accepts Chloe's decision. When Daphne looks back on her middle school experience, she is grateful that she had made friends who accept her quirky personality and are supportive of her. Middle school helped her work hard to improve her grades, stand up to her parents, and flourish in the drama club. Significant Relationships 'Ellie Jackson ' Though they are very different, Ellie is Daphne's best friend. They are typical friends who support each other in everything that they do. Ellie helps Daphne out with drama club-related things and with schoolwork while Daphne helps Ellie with student council events and to come out of her shell. Though at times Daphne can get annoyed with Ellie for being a little too clingy at times, overall, she is happy that Ellie is a good friend. 'Chloe Winters ' Chloe is one of Daphne's close friends. They have a lot in common; they are in the drama club and are loud and lively. Daphne is the friend that keeps Chloe in check by honestly telling her how she feels about a situation and making sure that she doesn't stress herself out too much. 'Maryann Chang ' Maryann is one of Daphne's first friends ever at Lakewood. They have a lot in common (love of theater and both are genuinely goofy and social) and they bond during sixth grade health class and drama club. 'Brennon Carson ' Daphne and her older brother Brennon do not have a very close relationship. Brennon is the "perfect" sibling, with good grades, good reputation, and overall presence. Brennon acts unsympathetic towards Daphne's struggles with school and doesn't respect her interest in theater, which he finds lame. Daphne tries not to associate with him often. 'Steven Carson ' Daphne has a better relationship with her oldest brother, Steven. Steven is just as intelligent and popular as Brennon, but unlike the younger boy, Steven is not condescending towards Daphne, supports her interests, and offers to help Daphne with her work. 'Hector and Barbara Carson ' Daphne's relationship with her parents is complicated. Her parents are loving towards her, but whenever they learn that Daphne is doing poorly in school, they are quick to scold and punish her. They take grades very seriously, and they put so much pressure on Daphne that they just end up stressing out their daughter. Though Barbara and Hector may seem kind of ruthless at times, they actually do care for Daphne's well-being; through a tough-love way, they want her to succeed and reach her fullest potential. Gallery Daphne drawn.jpg Daphne.png daphne_by_angelbwitchen-d9u2abj.jpg|Drawn by AngelBWitchen on deviantart Daphne 2015.png Trivia *Yes, Daphne was named after the Scooby Doo character *It is revealed that Daphne has ADHD in ''New Girls. '' Other Information *Confidence: At the beginning of the series, Daphne didn't seem as confident as she tried to come off. She didn't have many friends when she was in elementary school, and she found it hard to make friends at Lakewood at first. However, once she gets to know the girls in the main MSE friend group, her confidence begins to bloom. *Intelligence: Daphne has below average intelligence. She has ADHD and has no interest in school, therefore resulting in subpar grades. *Negative Emotions: Daphne's negative emotion is cutting off people whenever they anger her. If any of her friends or family say something cruel to her, she shuts down and refuses to engage with them. *Biggest Flaw: When it comes to school, Daphne's biggest flaw is laziness and lack of motivation. If it's not something that she is interested in or cares about doing, she will refuse to do it until it is too late and consequences are brought on it. *Hobbies: Daphne's main hobby is acting, and she is an active member in Lakewood's drama club. She also likes reading fashion and girl-oriented magazines and watching movies and TV shows in her spare time. *Musical Preference: Daphne mainly listens to pop, musical theater, and alternative pop music. *Perception to Others: Once people get to know Daphne, they are intrigued by her goofy and fun personality and like to be around her. If someone doesn't know her very well, they could see that personality becoming annoying. *Friend Type: Daphne is friendly to anyone and is willing to become friends with anyone who is nice, fun, and has a good heart. *Romantic Type: Daphne has had some crushes here and there, but mainly based on their attractiveness. *Family: Daphne's family is a normal-sized family consisting of five people; her parents, Hector and Barbara, and her two older brothers, Steven and Brennon. Other Information Template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Chloe's group of friends Category:Lakewood Students Category:Drama Students Category:Characters